


Mama's Not Here

by starconvoy



Category: The Railway Series - W. Awdry, Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Family Drama, Other, Separated Twins, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starconvoy/pseuds/starconvoy
Summary: A sequel (of sorts) to "The Proposal" (but this was written before "The Proposal"). Scott takes Typhoon home and his older brother Great Northern (North) confronts him about the child. humansof-york.tumblr.com





	Mama's Not Here

Scott went inside as quickly and quietly as he could. He closed the door and adjusted the bundle he held in his arms. Still breathing hard and shaking, he quickly moved upstairs to his room and closed the door, hoping North didn’t hear him come in.

Once inside, he sat down on his bed to catch his breath. The bundle in his arms was calm, thankfully, and he placed it carefully in the center of the bed, adjusting the pillows to surround it.

After a few shaky moments, he pulled back the blanket concealing the bundle and looked down at his daughter’s face.

_Typhoon._

_She looks just like you, Scott._

_Funny, considering how Hurricane looks just like you, love._

Scott swept the memory away. There was no turning back to the way things were now. He had no one to blame but himself and Cate’s reaction to finding out what he’d done was justified.

_I can’t believe you did that._

_Cate, I’m sorry—_

_Sorry, my ass, Scott. You threw what we had aside and devoted yourself to someone else. My own brother, of all people! How could you?!_

_Cate, I—_

_No, there’s nothing you can do. Take Typhoon and leave. I don’t want any memories of you in this place._

_But what about Hurricane?_

_He doesn’t look like you so I don’t have to be reminded. Leave._

_Cate, please, we can amend this—_

_I said LEAVE._

Scott closed his eyes, feeling his bottom lip trembling. He sniffed, trying to hold back the tears.

“Mama?”

Scott’s eyes shot open in terror. Typhoon was awake.

“Mama?” the child asked again looking up at him with her large green eyes.

Scott took a shuddering breath. “Mama…isn’t here, love. You have me now.”  _Yes, you have me, a damn fool of a father._

“Where mama?” Typhoon persisted, looking around. Scott could see she was beginning to get agitated and began to worry.

“Mama’s not here,” he said again. To think that she had just learned the word ‘mama’ hurt him so badly.

Typhoon began to whimper and Scott nearly lost it himself.

“No, no, sweetheart, don’t cry,” he said, picking her up and cradling her in his arms.

“Mama!” Typhoon cried as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Scott couldn’t hold himself together anymore. He too began to weep, more for his child than himself. Scott held Typhoon close, sobbing into the blanket he’d wrapped her in.

“I-I’m sorry…I’m so…sorry,” he sobbed.

The combined cries of the two couldn’t be contained by the four walls of Scott’s room. Before he knew it, there was a knock at his door and a tall figure entered.

“Scott…”

Scott looked up and gasped. Great Northern stood in the doorway, watching him with tired eyes. He looked at the bundle in Scott’s arms, his brow furrowing.

“Scott, what have you done?”

Scott shook his head, looking down at Typhoon who was still crying as well. He was so ashamed of himself that he couldn’t speak.

North closed the door and sat down on the bed next to him.

“Which one?”

“What?” Scott asked.

“Which one is her mother?” North’s eyes bored into Scott.  _He knew… He knew her mother was from the west…_

“Caerphilly,” Scott replied miserably. “Cate…” he added, before dissolving in sobs again.

North watched him in silence. He was disappointed in his younger brother but the more he watched, the more sympathy he felt.

“Give her here,” North said gently. Scott looked up wide-eyed as North gently pried Typhoon from his arms.

North cradled Typhoon against his chest, rocking her gently. “There, there, darling,” he whispered to her.

“What’s her name?”

Scott sniffed, trying to calm himself. “Typhoon,” he replied hoarsely.

North nodded and continued to try to calm Typhoon. Scott was slightly surprised at how gentle his older brother was with her. He was even more stunned when North began to quietly sing.

_Hush little baby don’t say a word._

_Papa’s gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won’t sing,_

_Papa’s gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Papa’s gonna buy you a looking glass_

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_

_Papa’s gonna buy you a billy goat_

_And if that billy goat won’t pull,_

_Papa’s gonna buy you a cart and bull_

_And if that cart and bull fall down,_

_You’ll still be the sweetest little baby in town_

Amazingly, that did the trick and Scott could see Typhoon watching her uncle with tired eyes. Scott sighed sadly.  _I can’t even stop my own child from crying._

“What will you do with her, Scott?” North asked.

Scott shook his head. “I don’t know,” he whispered.

“You’re the face of the LNER. People will ask questions. The controversy—”

“I know, North,” Scott said, feeling himself shake again. “I don’t know what to do.”

North said nothing and continued to rock Typhoon. She yawned tiredly as he reached down to wipe at her tears with the edge of the blanket.

“Gay is here, you know.”

Scott perked up.  _Gay Crusader._

“She could care for her.”

Scott looked at his brother sadly. North returned his gaze, knowing what Scott was leaving unsaid.

“I don’t doubt your capabilities, Scott. But with all the work you do, it would be best if someone else stepped in to care for her.”

Scott sniffed again, feeling the tears return. It had been the same with Cate. She had taken care of the children while he was off being the poster boy of the LNER…and fooling around at the Empire Exhibition.

“You’ll still get to see her,” North continued, gently. “But Gay will know what to do for her.”

Scott nodded, defeated.

“Papa…”

The two looked down at Typhoon in surprise.

“Papa,” she said again, looking at Scott. It was the first time she’d called him that.

Scott took a shuddering breath, the tears freely falling again. “Y-yes, love, papa’s here.”

North handed Typhoon back to Scott and watched as he embraced her. He crooned at her quietly through his tears, before kissing the top of her head.

“Papa,” Typhoon said one more time, reaching out her tiny hands to Scott.

Scott held out a finger to her and she grasped at it. “I love you, Typhoon.”

North looked away for a moment, his heart breaking for his brother. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever get the full story behind the child from Scott but for now, it didn’t matter.

“We’ll see Gay in the morning,” North said quietly, still looking away. “Sleep for now. I take it you’ve had a long day.”

With that North got up and left, quietly closing the door behind him. Scott quickly wiped at his tears then settled Typhoon back in the middle of the bed, putting a pillow next to her to make sure she didn’t roll away from him.

Scott carefully laid down next to her, exhausted. It had been a very long day and he hoped the memories of what had happened would stay out of his dreams at least for one night so he could rest. As he watched Typhoon fall asleep and felt his own eyelids grow heavy, he wondered how Cate was feeling and if she had talked to Dennis yet.

Scott also wondered about his son, Hurricane, and hoped that one day, the twins would be able to reunite. North had said nothing about keeping Typhoon a secret, but he wasn’t sure if the GWR would do the same for Hurricane.

The night would be a restless one, but at least Scott had his little storm cloud with him. His heart was still broken, however, and would remain broken for a while.


End file.
